dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorafune (song)
Information *'Title:' Sorafune (宙船) ED Theme (SINGLE) *'Title (English):' Sky Ship *'Lyrics & Music:' Nakajima Miyuki *'Artist:' TOKIO *'Date Released:' August 23 2006 *'Related TV Series:' My Boss My Hero Lyrics その船を漕いでゆけ お前の手で漕いでゆけ お前が消えて喜ぶ者にお前のオールをまかせるな その船は今どこにふらふらと浮かんでいるのか その船は今どこでぼろぼろで進んでいるのか 流されまいと逆らいながら船は挑み船は傷み すべての水夫が恐れをなして逃げ去っても その船を漕いでゆけ お前の手で漕いでゆけ お前が消えて喜ぶ者にお前のオールをまかせるな その船は自らを宙船と忘れているのか その船は舞いあがるその時を忘れているのか 地平の果て水平の果てそこが船の離陸地点 すべての港が灯りを消して黙り込んでも その船を漕いでゆけ お前の手で漕いでゆけ お前が消えて喜ぶ者にお前のオールをまかせるな 何の試験の時間なんだ 何を裁くはかりなんだ 何を狙って付き合うんだ 何が船を動かすんだ 何の試験の時間なんだ 何を裁くはかりなんだ 何を狙って付き合うんだ 何が船を動かすんだ その船を漕いでゆけ お前の手で漕いでゆけ お前が消えて喜ぶ者にお前のオールをまかせるな その船を漕いでゆけ お前の手で漕いでゆけ お前が消えて喜ぶ者にお前のオールをまかせるな Romaji Lyrics Sono fune wo koide yuke Onae no te de koide yuke Omae ga kiete yorokobu mono ni omae no ooru wo makaseru na Sono fune wa ima doko ni furafura to ukande iru no ka Sono fune wa ima doko de boroboro de susunde iru no ka Nagasaremai to sakarainagara Fune wa idomi Fune wa itami Subete no suifu ga osore wo nashite nigesatte mo Sono fune wo koide yuke Omae no te de koide yuke Omae ga kiete yorokobu mono ni omae no ooru wo makaseru na Sono fune wa mizukara wo sorafune to wasurete iru no ka Sono fune wa maiagaru sono toki wo wasurete iru no ka Chihei no hate Suihei no hate Soko ga fune no ririku chiten Subete no minato ga akari wo keshite damarikonde mo Sono fune wo koide yuke Omae no te de koide yuke Omae ga kiete yorokobu mono ni omae no ooru wo makaseru na Nan no shiken no jikan nan da Nani wo sabaku hakari nan da Nani wo neratte tsukiau n da Nani ga fune wo ugokasu n da Nan no shiken no jikan nan da Nani wo sabaku hakari nan da Nani wo neratte tsukiau n da Nani ga fune wo ugokasu n da Sono fune wo koide yuke Omae no te de koide yuke Omae ga kiete yorokobu mono ni omae no ooru wo makaseru na Sono fune wo koide yuke Omae no te de koide yuke Omae ga kiete yorokobu mono ni omae no ooru wo makaseru na Lyrics Translation Row that boat, row it with your hands Don't entrust your oars with those who'll rejoice when you're gone Where is that boat, wandering around in the air? Where is that boat, falling apart but plowing forward? Fighting the current, the ship holds strong, the ship takes hits Even when the sailors give in to fear and abandon ship Row that boat, row it with your hands Don't entrust your oars with those who'll rejoice when you're gone Has that ship forgotten it's a sky ship? Has that ship forgotten the moment it lifts into the air? At the end of the horizon of land, of sea That is where the ship takes off Even if all the ports kill their lights and fall to silence Row that boat, row it with your hands Don't entrust your oars with those who'll rejoice when you're gone What trial is this? What do these scales measure? What are you aiming for in being with me? What makes this ship move? What trial is this? What do these scales measure? What are you aiming for in being with me? What makes this ship move? Row that boat, row it with your hands Don't entrust your oars with those who'll rejoice when you're gone Row that boat, row it with your hands Don't entrust your oars with those who'll rejoice when you're gone Category:JOST